Shotgun Wedding
by spooksfan08
Summary: Eddie's stag night is not exactly getting off to the best start and the bride doesn't even want a hen night. Stacie isn't feeling well and the team aren't even sure they can get the bride and groom to the church on time, especially when someone from their past is back on the scene
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Hu$tle. All belongs to Kudos and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**I was asked when I was going to write the wedding fic for Carole and Eddie. So here it is. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter One**

"Eddie relax." Ash stared at the publican. "She's already agreed to marry you. God knows why but she 'as."

"And there I was, thinking Carole was an intelligent woman." Albert picked up his drink and smiled.

"Oh thanks." Eddie sighed. "Thanks lads. You really think she is going to jilt me? That she's going to work out that she is too good for me and leg it while she still can."

"If she 'as any sense." Ash started. Mickey shot him a look.

"Ash."

"Well, he's getting his knickers in a twist over nothing. There is no reason Carole is going to do a runner. It isn't like her. Carole has never run out on anyone in 'er life and for some unknown reason she loves Eddie."

"Yeah." Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand it either. Anyway, where's Sean and Danny?"

"No idea." Ash frowned. "Mick?"

"Danny said he had to pick something up. Didn't say what. I suppose Sean went with him."

"Why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" Albert raised his glass once more. "So? Are we ready to get this Batchelor Party on the road? I guarantee the girls are out on their Bachelorette Party by now."

"Stag Party." Danny announced as he walked in carrying a plastic shopping bag.

"And the girls' are on a Hen Party." Sean announced.

"Whatever. Are we going out or are we staying in Eddie's bar all night?"

"Out." Ash and Mickey stated in unison.

#########################

"What about these?" Carole asked as Stacie pulled a brush through her hair. She held up a pair of flesh coloured heels. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine. They are lovely. Wear them."

"It's ages since I was out and not working. Last time I was in a club and not on a con Bros were number one."

"I used to like them." Stacie smiled.

"No!" Emma laughed. "Really? I was more a Bon Jovi girl. Still am." She smiled as both girls burst out laughing.

"I still wouldn't mind having a pizza and a bottle of wine." Carole slumped on the sofa and began putting the shoes on.

"No way." Emma turned to her. "If the boys are out so are we. You only get married once."

"Well." Stacie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Carole and Eddie will only get married once." Emma smiled. "Come on." Stacie smiled slightly, happy to put a brave face on for the other women when all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Instead she ushered them both out of the apartment to the taxi waiting in the street below.

#####################

A/N What's wrong with Stacie? Will Eddie and Carole get to the church on time? Let me know if it is worth going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Boys Night?**

Eddie smiled slightly as Ash pushed a glass of beer into his hand. The music blared out of the disco in the corner. Ash smiled before announcing.

"Get that down yer, last drink of the condemned man."

"Stop picking on him." Mickey stated, a smile threatening to break out.

"Yes, leave the man alone." Albert joined in. "Out of everyone here Eddie is the only one to actually get his happy ending." He swirled his drink in his glass as he spoke.

"Oh I dunno about that." Danny sipped his pint. "Christ are we staying in 'ere all night?"

"Stop moaning." Ash snapped.

"Anyway, who says Eddie is the only one who has a successful love life?" Danny snapped.

"How many of us are married? Or in a serious relationship?" Albert stated. "Ash, widowed once, divorced once. Mickey divorced."

"We all make mistakes." Mickey shrugged his shoulders.

"Sean? When did you last have a girlfriend? Or you Sean?"

"Point taken." Sean conceded as he caught the eye of a curly-haired brunette at the bar. "I may have to just see if my luck can change." He walked off in the direction of the woman as Ash laughed.

"Oi." Danny shouted before jogging after him.

##########################

"Oh." Carole looked around the restaurant. The booth Emma had booked was covered in balloons and giant glittery L plates. "Oh girls."

"You don't think it's a bit." Stacie shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, cheesy."

"Yeah." Carole nodded. Emma looked a bit deflated. "But if you can't have a bit of cheese on your hen night, when can you eh? Emma it's brill. I love it. Now are we going to have something to eat or do I die of starvation before I get to the church?"

"I could murder a drink." Emma decided. Carole hugged her sister who had just arrived.

"How did you get Lucy to come?" Stacie smiled slightly.

"I have my contacts." Emma headed off to the bar, not noticing Stacie sit down heavily. She felt awful but there was no way she was going to spoil Carole's hen night. She rested her head on one hand as she watched Emma head to the bar. Frowning slightly she watched a tall brown haired man approach her friend.

"Bloody Hell." Stacie watched for a few more moments as Emma excused herself from the man. "He can't be here. Not now. Not tonight." Carole turned around once she had got over the shock of seeing her little sister and stared at Stacie.

"You alright luv? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Mm?"

"Stacie?" Carole sat down and watched her friend. Stacie was not the sort of woman who got upset for no reason. Out of all the crew she was the one who sat back and acted as the much needed voice of reason when Danny or one of the others wanted to go in all guns blazing. It was what made her so perfect for Ash.

"Oh sorry." Stacie looked up. "I was miles away."

"I can see that."

"Who's that talking to Emma?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Jake." Stacie felt sick. "That's Jake."

"Oh you know 'im?" Carole asked. Stacie nodded once, relieved that Emma was finally on her way back to the table carrying what looked like a very expensive bottle of champagne.

"I know him." Stacie nodded. "I only wish I'd never met him."

"Stacie?" Emma sat down.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing really." Emma looked worried. "Who is he?"

"My ex husband. And if he is around it can only be bad. Really bad."

"Oh come on." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Isn't that being a bit melodramatic?"

"No." Stacie looked at her glass, unable to meet the eyes of the other women. "No, it isn't."

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Carole looked around for the man that had caused so much pain and heartache. Stacie shook her head.

"No. It's your night. And I am sick of running from him." She picked up the bottle Emma had brought to the table. "Are we going to open this or not?" Carole held out her glass as Stacie opened the bottle. She knew the other women were watching her but she just hoped seeing Jake had been a coincidence but she couldn't shake the feeling trouble was on the horizon.

#####################

A/N More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Tell Him**

Carole glanced at Stacie as Emma and Lucy dissolved into fits of giggles. She had no idea why her friend was so preoccupied but she had a feeling it was to do with her ex husband. Emma glanced at Stacie but said nothing as her friend continued to push her food around her plate. Carole adjusted the giant L plate that was hanging around her body.

"Stacie luv. You alright?"

"Yeah." Stacie nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look it."

"Carole."

"Ok, ok." Carole smiled at her. "But later you and me will have a chat, eh?"

Stacie nodded before turning back to the younger women. She knew Emma knew something was wrong but just hoped she thought it was Jake showing up again that had startled her. Stacie had a feeling Carole knew better.

#################

"I think I'm a bit drunk." Danny stated as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"You, my friend are bladdered." He laughed as Sean rested his head on the table in front of him. "And so are you."

"I know." Sean smiled. "Why didn't she like me?"

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Julie." Sean rolled his eyes. "The girl in the first bar."

"You crashed and burned my friend." Danny clapped him on the back. "And with me as your wing man."

"You!" Ash and Mickey both laughed. Albert walked ahead of them deseperately trying to hale a taxi. Sean turned to his friends.

"Yeah, me. I was your wing man once, Mickey Bricks."

"And look where that got me." Mickey sighed. Danny swore and turned away just as ALbert managed to find a taxi willing to take them into the West End.

##################

"Alright." Carole walked into the ladies' toilet to find Stacie washing her hands.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." Carole leant against the sinks. "No alcohol, no seafood, no pate."

"So? I just thought one of us should keep a clear head."

"Stacie."

"What?" Stacie's heels clipped on the tiles as she walked towards the door.

"Tell me if I am being out of order here."

"Carole." Stacie turned to face her.

"You looked like crap earlier, looked like you'd been throwing up."

"Something I ate. That's why I'm not that into my food tonight." Stacie smiled her best charm smile, hoping her friend would fall for it. Carole raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll just say what I'm gonna say then." She stepped towards her. "When's the baby due? And Ash is the dad isn't he?"

Stacie swallowed hard as Carole held her gaze. "He doesn't know. I'm not a kid anymore. It could be really awful. Anything could go wrong at my age."

"Could at any age." Carole's voice softened.

"And yes, of course it's Ash's baby." Stacie fell silent as the door to the bathroom opened. Emma and Lucy stood behind her in shock.

"You have to tell him." Emma stated. "You just have to."

"I know." Stacie blinked away a tear. "I know, but how?"

"I dunno." Emma stepped into the room. "Just tell him."

################

"I'm going home." Mickey paid the barman as Sean and Danny did their best to get Eddie exeedingly drunk. The publican was far too sensible and had so far either passed his drinks onto someone else or poured them into plantpots. Now the boys had finally become too drunk to notice.

"Yeah, I'll call it a night." Albert hopped off the barstool. Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on then." He lead his friends out of the bar, knowing the bar owner would put the two younger lads in a cab when he was ready to close. Eddie stumbled out into the street.

"I love Carole so much."

"Yeah we know." Mickey smiled.

"NO_ mean I really really_ love her. Like he's the centre of my world. She's the best thing that ever 'appened to me."

"I thought getting Ian Rush's autograph was." Ash teased.

"Oh better than that." Eddie nodded solomnly. "I love her more than I love Ian Rush!"

"That's reassuring." Albert laughed. "Come on, lets get you back to the apartment." Mickey hailed a taxi while Ash and Albert ushered Eddie towards them. It had been a good night out but he was glad to be going home.

###########################

A/N How will Stacie tell him? What is Jake doing there and will things be as straightforward as Emma and Carole seem to think? PLease review if you are reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating**

**Cats out of bags?**

"Urgh." Sean lifted his head before deciding better of it and closed his eyes again. "Why is daylight so well, light?" He covered his face with both hands as Ash laughed at him.

"You lightweight."

"Tell me you have got a hangover." Sean winged. "You and Mickey had just as much to drink as we did."

"No son, I don't get hangovers. I respect my liver."

"What about the others?"

"Eddie should be in a similar state to you." Ash poured himself some coffee as the younger man gingerly got to his feet from his makeshift bed on the sofa. "Good job we didn't go 'ome last night. Emma would have had your guts for garters."

"Urgh." Sean fought the intense nausea as he stepped towards Eddie's breakfast bar. "Where is everyone?"

"Eddie is down in the bar, cleaning. Albert has gone to sort the cars out for the wedding and Mickey has gone for a run. Sean is comatose. There." Ash pointed to the dishevelled figure of Danny as Sean groaned once more.

"Why are you still here?" The pained voice of their friend could be heard as Danny stirred from his place on the mat behind the sofa.

"Because you pair of idiots need a babysitter and I got the short straw."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stared into her coffee cup trying to work out what was going on. In less than 24 hours Eddie and Carole would be married. Stacie was pregnant and scared while she and Mickey were in some sort of Limbo where they just went from one day to the next. They were together but grifting was their life. It was the way things were. Sighing heavily she turned to see Stacie walked into the kitchen.

"Lads stayed at Eddie's last night."

"Yeah." Stacie pulled her dark hair behind her ears and tried not to show how sick she felt.

"Ash will be over the moon. You know that." Emma smiled as Stacie groaned. "What is it?"

"I feel sick." Stacie groaned before heading off to the bathroom. Emma watched her go as she made a mental note to buy some ginger biscuits.

#################

"Here comes the groom." Mickey laughed as Eddie walked towards him. "You all ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes." Eddie smiled.

"Got an escape route planned?" Ash laughed as Eddie visibly paled.

"No, I."

"Wonder if Carole has."

"She hasn't? Has she?" Eddie looked towards Emma as she entered the bar.

"No, of course she hasn't." Emma glanced at Ash as she spoke. "She's looking forward to tomorrow. Everything is ready."

"She's going to be there?" Eddie asked as Emma laughed.

"She'll be there." Ash hopped onto the barstool next to Emma.

"Yeah, she'll be there."

"Stacie might not be." Emma looked pointedly at her friend. Ash narrowed his eyes as Mickey and Eddie exchanged glances.

"What? Why not?" Eddie started washing glasses as Mickey checked his mobile phone.

"Ask her." Emma stated. "She's not well. And before you say anything she was driving last night so she didn't touch a drop."

"Stacie's not well? What's wrong wiv 'er?"

"I think you better ask her that." Emma stated cooly before heading off to where Mickey was stood talking to the latest mark. Ash frowned as he tried to think about what was going on. He slipped off his barstool and headed out of the bar worried about Stacie.

#######

A/N more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**, Disclaimer not mine**

**Baby Blues**

"Stacie?" Ash closed the apartment door behind him as he looked around. Emma's coat lay over the back of the chair, apparently abandoned while there was no sign of Carole or Stacie. "Stace? You 'ere?" He frowned as he heard taps running in the bathroom. "You in there?" He leant against the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Stacie called out.

"Ok, luv. Emma said you're a bit under the weather."

"Oh God." Stacie groaned as another wave of nausea hit her.

"I'm coming in."

"NO!"

"Stacie!" Ash yelled. "What is wrong wiv yer?"

"I've got an upset stomach. That's all."

"Ok." Ash frowned, knowing Stacie never got ill. "I'll put kettle on."

"OK." Stacie yelled back through the closed door. She pulled her hair back from her face and sighed. She felt awful and knew Ash would run a mile when she told him the truth. It was what he did. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl as she tried to gather her thoughts.

######################

"Hi." Mickey smiled as Emma stepped closer to him. "How was last night?"

"Good." She smiled as he slipped his hand into hers, now unafraid to show any affection around her.

"Where's Stacie? I thought you were both coming here while Carole met her mum and sister."

"Carole left about an hour ago." She explained. "How did it go? With Lincoln?"

"He's eating out of my hand. The fixer seems to have worked."

"Good." Emma smiled as she led him to a booth in the corner of the bar. Albert walked up to them.

"Hey, where's Ash and Stacie?" The older man asked. "I wanted to go through some details for tomorrow. I mean Ash is Eddie's best man."

"He is." Mickey had been so relieved to find out Ash has been asked.

"So? They should be here. I've ordered the cars and Emma, you need to collect the flowers at 4pm. No later."

"I know." Emma smiled.

"So, where are they?"

"Back at the apartment." Emma looked in to her glass. Albert and Mickey both knew she was keeping something from them. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Mickey held her gaze.

"You know like what." Emma sighed.

"It's Stacie, isn't it?" Albert stated rather than asked. "It's Stacie. She's in trouble."

"No." Emma shook her head. "She's not in trouble per se."

"I wasn't talking about the type of trouble the police would be interested in." Albert stated. "It's Ash, he's got her in trouble."

"I." Emma looked away. Mickey frowned slightly, he knew his old friend could be a little old-fashioned but he had no idea what he was referring to. Emma seemed to know. She nodded slightly.

"What?"

"She's pregnant." Albert stated before smiling at her. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yea." Emma nodded. "How did you know?"

"I know Stacie and I know you." He watched as Mickey looked away. He was stunned that his friend had kept such a secret from all of them.

"And to make matters worse her ex-husband turned up at the resteraunt."

"What?" Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"I know." Emma sighed. "I didn't think we'd see Jake again. Not that I've met him before but from what everyone has said he didn't seem like the kind of man to turn up out of the blue. And then when he started chatting me up."

"He did what?" Mickey tried to hide his jealousy and failed.

"You heard. And it has happened once or twice in my past." Emma raised an eyebrow. "And I can deal with it. But Stacie seemed really upset. So Carole followed her into the bathroom. Then we all sort of found out."

"Ash doesn't know?" Danny appeared as if from nowhere. "Bloody Hell, man."

"Will you please stop creeping up on people?" Mickey stated.

"He can't help it." Sean smirked. "He's a creep."

"Thanks." Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome." Sean smiled. "Now, who's up the duff?"

####################################

"Here you are." Ash handed Stacie a coffee. She wrinkled her nose before resisting the urge to run back into the bathroom. The smell of coffee causing her already sensitive stomach to lurch. "Stace?"

"I'm fine." She smiled weekly at him. "Did Albert arrange the cars?"

"Yeah. I think so. I left the bar before he arrived."

"Oh." Stacie stared at the brown liquid in the mug. "I."

"Emma seemed worried about you." Ash watched as the colour drained from her face. "Now I'm worried about you. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I am not stupid, Stace." He watched as anger flashed through her eyes, her porcelain features hidden briefly by her dark hair.

"Really?" She snapped.

"Yeah. Really." He repeated. "I know something is wrong. You're not well. I ain't daft. Is it something I've done?"

"Actually." Stacie lifted her head to face him. "Actually it is. It's something we've both done."

"Eh?" Ash looked at her for a moment before realisation hit. "You? Me? You mean. Bloody Nora!"

"Oh yes, about seven weeks ago if those fancy tests are anything to go by." Stacie got to her feet, not wanting to see the rejection in Ash's eyes.

"I'm gonna be a dad."

"Ash." Stacie bit her bottom lip as he got to his feet. "You're not angry?"

"Don't be daft. Why would I be angry? Come 'ere." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. "It's amazing, that's what it is. I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah." Stacie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tightly as she listened to his heartbeat beneath his shirt. "It'll change things."

"All for the better, eh?" He kissed her hair as she closed her eyes. Neither of them were aware of the aging blue Vauxhall Astra that was parked a few feet away from the apartment block with the tanned man watching the front door. Neither of them were aware of what was to come.

#########################################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**What was to come?**

"Right." Emma stated as she walked through Carole's apartment. "Cars are booked. Flowers will be here in about an hour so we can relax."

"Relax?" Carole almost burst out laughing. "How can I relax? I'm marrying Eddie in about two hours time."

"I know." Emma smiled. "Oh not got cold feet? Oh Carole."

"No. Oh God no. I can't wait to marry Eddie." Carole smiled. "You know that. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. Stacie should be here any minute with the dresses." Emma smiled as she took th emug of tea Carole handed her.

"Do you think she's told Ash about the baby?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Er, no. I dunno."

"I hope so." Carole sighed. "Ash would be a fantastic dad."

####################

"Ah the condemmed man." Ash laughed as Mickey rolled his eyes. "You ok Eddie? Cold feet?"

"No." Eddie held the door wide for both men to walk in. "Where's Albert? I thought Albert was coming?"

"He is." Mickey reassured him. "Just had to run a few errands first. Now, Sean had gone to collect the suits and Danny is going straight to the registry office so you can stop worrying."

"Good." Eddie smiled, slightly appeased by Mickey's explanation. "Right, what now?"

"Now, my old son." Ash rubbed his hands together. "You 'ave your last drink as a free man and Mickey and myself give you a few pearls of wisdom on life as a married man."

"Yous?"

"Yes, us." Ash sat down smiling broadly.

"What is wrong with him?" Eddie turned to Mickey. "He's all, I dunno. Happy and normal."

"I think Stacie is a good influence." Mickey watched as Ash nodded. "God knows what she sees in him."

"I am 'ere you know." Ash grumbled. Mickey and Eddie exchanged glances. "And on the subject of Stacie."

"What have you done?" Eddie turned to face him. "You've not gone and upset 'er? Not today? Oh Ash."

"No, I haven't upset Stace." Ash smiled. "She's pregnant."

"And yous the dad?"

"Of course I'm the dad you plank." Ash glared at Eddie who was smiling like an idiot. Mickey shook his head.

"Congratulations, mate."

"Thanks." Ash checked his watch. "Come on, lets get laughing boy ready."

#####################

Albert checked his watch as he waited on the curb outside one of the most exclusive hotels in the city. He knew he had some time before he had to meet the others at the registry office but he didn't want to risk being late. Sighing heavily he turned to see the younger man step out of a taxi.

"Albert."

"Hello." Albert glared at him, relieved that he had asked Danny to stay around. He knew the blonde grifter was sat in the cafe opposite watching the interaction between Albert and the man they had all rather forget.

"What can I do for you?"

"Jake." Albert stated. "I am sure you know this isn't a social call."

"It would be a bit weird if it was."

"It would." Albert agreed. "Stacie is happy."

"Is she?"

"Yes. Keep away from her. She doesn't need you in her life. Not now, not again."

"We were married, you know. I think Stacie is a big girl. She can talk for herself."

"Keep away." Albert stated. "Leave her be as happy as she is. She's with another man and she is not pining for you."

"Ash Morgan."

"Yes, Ash Morgan. And very soon she'll be Stacie Morgan so I suggest you leave her to it." Albert glared at him.

"Oh I dunno about that Albert. I don't like giving up on things."

"Stacie is not a possession. You almost got her arrested once. Then you almost got her killed. She doesn't need you."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Jake laughed. Albert stepped closer to him.

"No, I am the judge of that. Stay away or I wont be responsible for what may happen to you."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"No mate." Jake turned to see Danny staring at him. "That's a promise."

######################################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Church On Time?**

Danny sat at the front of the heavily decorated Registry Office as Albert approached him. He smiled as the elderly grifter sat down.

"Ok?"

"Fine." Albert smiled. "Fine, Thank you. I called Ash. "

"And?"

"And everything is running to plan. Eddie is almost ready to leave and we should have them here in the next half hour. Stacie and Carole should be here ten minutes later. Emma and Lucy are organising them al. Did you know Carole's grandmother is coming?"

"Didn't know she had one." Danny smirked. "Fancy your chances?"

"Don't be absurd." Albert laughed. "It'll be nice to have another adult to talk to, that's all."

"What about Jake?"

"What about him? He's back for a reason."He's not stupid."

"He'll keep away." Albert narrowed her eyes. "Like you say. He isn't stupid."

#########

"So? Ash took it well?" Carole asked as she adjusted the straps on her wedding dress. "About the baby?"

"Yes." Stacie smiled. "Now, no talking about me and Ash or anyone else. It's your day. Yours and Eddie's. Now come on."

"Cars here!" Lucy called while trying to put her shoes on. She jumped from one foot to the other while Emma did her best not to laugh. Carole took a deep breath before looking at the three other women.

"How di I look?"

"Amazing." Emma smiled.

"God, sis. You scrub up well." Lucy laughed as her older sister pulled a face. Stacie ushered them out of the flat knowing the lads would all be waiting at the Registry Office.

######

The Registry Office was almost full as the car pulled up outside. Carole bit her bottom lip as the car stopped outside the rain soaked building. Emma squeezed her friend's hand.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah." Carole nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready for this."

"You may be. But is Eddie?" Lucy teased as Carole shot her a look.

"My Eddie."

"Come on." Stacie laughed. "Before my morning sickness kicks in again." The girls laughed as the driver pulled a face. They slipped out of the car to see the photographer snapping away.

"This is it." Emma looked around. A shadowy figure in the corner caught her attention but it was gone before she could make out who it was. Frowning she shook her head before ushering the bride and the other girls into the registry office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eddie looked out over the sea of faces unsure of what he was expecting. He couldn't help the nerves that churned up his stomach as he waited to see if Carole would arrive. The registrar stood up as the women walked in. Emma and Stacie took their seats next to Ash and Mickey while Carole and Lucy walked towards the altar. Emma slipped her hand into Mickey's and smiled. His eyes travelled over her outfit, barely registering that the service was about to start.

"You look amazing." He whispered as she smiled.

"Thanks." Emma blushed slightly, still unused to such open compliments from Mickey. "You don't look so bad either."

"Thank you all for coming to witness the marriage of Carole and Edward." Mickey squeezed her hand while Ash searched in his pocket for the rings. Albert glanced around the room and glared as the one person he didn't want to see appeared in the doorway.

"Blimey." Sean narrowed his eyes. "Friend of yours?"

"Far from it." Albert hissed. "He is not welcome here. Not now, not ever."

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife." Eddie kissed Carole just as Ash turned to see the man raise the gun. Emma screamed as Ash pushed Stacie to the floor. Shots ran out just as Carole and Eddie ducked behind the chairs. Albert yelled as Sean and Danny ran towards the gunman who had disappeared into the distance.

"Oh God." Emma swore, getting to her feet. "Oh God please no. Mickey. Open your eyes. Open your eyes now!" She pressed her hand to the wound seeping out of his shirt. "Don't you dare!" Emma heard the sound of sirens in the distance. Ash knelt next to her.

"Emma."

"No Ash." Emma ignored the tears rolling down her face. "This is Mickey Bricks. Michael Stone. He doesn't give up. You hear me, Mick? You don't give up." She pressed her hand to his chest allowing his blood to seep through her fingers. Ash nodded and covered her hand with his.

"You heard the lady. Now keep breathing you plank." Ash smirked slightly as Mickey opened his eyes.

#################################

A/N Who shot Mickey? Please update. Not much left now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Blast**

"Mickey." Emma bit her bottom lip as his eyes focused on hers. He dragged air into and out of his lungs as blood congealed on his shirt. Albert could be heard ushering the paramedics into the registry office. "You are going to be fine. Trust me."

"Jake." Mickey hissed as his skin began to take on a waxy colour. Ash tried to prise Emma away as the paramedics set to work.

"No." Emma shrugged Ash off as Carole walked up to her.

"Let them have a look at him. Eh? See whats going on." Carole spoke calmly, ignoring the shreaks and cries of the rest of the guests. Emma nodded as Carole prized her away from the man on the floor.

"He will be ok." Emma stated firmly. "He is going to be fine."

"Course 'e is." Carole glanced across at Eddie, knowing this was not the start to married life either of them had envisioned. Albert ran a hand over his face as he watched Sean and Danny walk back in to the building.

"No sign of anyone." Danny stated. Sean shrugged his shoulders.

"Emma?" Sean ran to his sister, seeing the blood across her dress and face. "Oh my God, Em!"

"It's not mine." Emma shook violently as Sean took his suit jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. "It's not my blood." Her voice cracked as she watched the paramedic lift Mickey onto the trolley before taking him out to the ambulance. Sean frowned as he saw his sister stare at the prone body of their friend. An oxygen mask covered his face as a saline drip was attached to one arm. Monitors bleeped rhythmically as Emma folded her arms across herself.

"Who would do this?" Eddie shook his head.

"Oh Eddie." Stacie rested a hand on his arm. "On your big day. I am so sorry."

"Not your fault." Eddie sighed. "She needs someone looking after her." He nodded to Emma. "She's in shock."

"Yeah." Stacie nodded beffore walking over to the younger woman. "Come on, I'll drive."

Emma nodded as Ash and Stacie led her out of the small Registry Office.

"Albert." Sean turned to look at him. "Who would want to shoot Mickey?"

"In our line of work there is always the rish of crossing the wrong person. It's happened to us before."

"Yeah, but you know who did this?" Sean looked him directly in the eye. "Don't you?"

"I have a fair idea. Now I suggest we get to the hospital."

"Yeah." Carole nodded. "Come on."

"Carole." Danny turned to he. "You just got married."

"Yeah we know." Eddie stated. "But Mick is a mate ine?"

#############################

The drive to the hospital was vertually silent. Emma kept her eyes on the road ahead as Ash deove. He felt sick, the thought of his best friend fighting to live made him angrier than he had ever been before. It seemed ubsurd that one minute he was celebrating the news he was to be a dad, then at Eddie and Carole's wedding and now rushing to the nearest A&E hoping Mickey got there in one piece.

########

Albert got out of the car as Danny watched him. The sun beat down on the tarmac as he paced up and down. A police car pulled in a few feet away.

"Great." Danny huffed. "That is all we need."

"Someone tried to murder Mickey. Of course the police will have been called."

"Yeah, and they are going to ask what we do for a living." Sean narrowed his eyes. "What do we say then?"

"We tell them what we always tell them. We are friends. Which is the truth and we tell them we work in the City. No need to elaborate at the moment." Albert walked towards the officers hoping someone had been arrested for the shooting. He sighed when he saw the look on the officer's face. The dark haired woman approaching them was the only sign of things starting to go their was.

"DI Page."

"Albert Stroller." She nodded. "Talk to me."

####################

A/N more soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer see previous**

**I Hear Talk?**

"Nikki Page." Albert shook his head as the brunette leant on the metal barrier that surrounded the hospital car park. The summer sunshine beamed down on them as Albert looked at the younger woman. "Ash told me you were in the police."

"Well he was right." She smiled. "I didn't like the way my Dad was set up. It was a case of can't beat them join them. Don't look at me like that. I am a good copper. I am not like some of the others you've had a run in with. I'm not on the take and I doing a good job."

"Why are you here?"

"Someone shot Mickey."

"I know." Albert looked away. "I was there."

"I'm on serious crimes and I am investigating this shooting. I am not Fraud Squad. I don't care what you do. You and the others are not your usual con men anyway. What is it Mickey always says? You can't con an innocent man?"

"He's right."

"Who shot him?" Nikki held the older man's gaze. Albert sighed.

"You are too much like your father. I could never lie to him either."

"My dad has been dead for five years. This is me you are talking to. Who do you believed shot Michael Stone?"

"And if I tell you and you arrest him how can my friends and I stand in a court of law and tell the Judge and the Jury what we do for a living? Mickey is like the son I never had. I would love to see the person responsible pay. And I will. I promise you that but I will not risk the rest of them."

"Albert."

"You can arrest me for obstruction or perverting the course of justice. You know I have a record. That I have served my time over the years. You also know that every job I have done had been against a piece of scum that you couldn't hope to put behind bars. That while they may not be breaking any criminal law they break every ounce of morality a human should have."

"Which is why I've never arrested any of you." Nikki sighed. "But even I can't turn a blind eye to this. What if Mickey dies? You want to see the man that killed him walk free? Like if nothing happened? What if he shoots someone else?"

"He wont."

"You do know who it is?"

Albert sighed heavily. He had to admit Nikki was good. He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Can we get a drink?"

"Ok Albert. But you're buying." She watched as he nodded before following him to the hospital canteen.

##############################

Emma sat on the cold plastic chair with Stacie next to her. Ash paced the floor, apparently determined to wear a hole in the carpet. Stacie closed her eyes and tried to work out what had happened. She knew Jake was back in the country. What she didn't know was why.

"Hi." Emma looked up to see Carole stood holding a clean top in her hands.

"What's that?" Ash nodded towards the white shirt.

"Thought Emma could do with this. It was left at my old flat. I mean you're covered in blood." Carole's voice faltered as she looked at her friend. "Sorry, any news?"

"No." Emma stated. "No news." She took the top and headed towards the ladies toilets. Eddie glanced at Ash who merely shook his head.

"No news is good news eh? I mean he's going to be ok. This is Mickey Bricks. Mickey will be ok. He's always ok."

"Yeah." Sean nodded. Glad that someone seemed to be thinking positive. "Yeah that's true."

"He's also never had a bullet in his guts before." Ash ran a hand over his face. "Mick is human, just the same as the rest of us." The others fell silent. Stacie got up and headed towards the toilets in search of Emma.

#############################

"Jake Munro." Nikki sighed. "He's back in the Uk."

"So it would seem." Albert picked up his mug. "Only you didn't hear that from me."

"Albert." Nikki sighed. "I need an address."

"The last I saw him was outside that new hotel in the centre of London. The one all the pop starts stay at."

"I know the one. You think he's working a scam on someone in the music industry?"

"No. I think he was here to get Stacie back. Now she's happy and settled with a baby on the way."

"Stacie was the target? There have been a million cases where a jealous ex has tried to kill."

"No. He would never kill Stacie. He wants her back. Me? What use is killing an old man? Ash? That would make him a martyr to Stacie. Sean and Emma he has no problem with. Killing Mickey may just put a wedge between Ash and Stacie. Leading Stacie to fall back in to his arms."

"Would that happen?"

"No." Albert stated calmly. "Never in a million years. But Jake is confident. Cocky and arrogant. He thinks he is the best thing to happen to any woman he meets. He tried to kill Stacie less than a year ago. Back in the US. That failed so I guess this is his latest attempt to ruin her."

##################################

"Emma?" Stacie slipped into the small bathroom as Emma gripped the sink. "You ok?"

"There is so much blood." Emma closed her eyes. "Everywhere I look. Everytime I close my eyes."

"I know."

"I can't lose him Stace, I just can't."

"You won't."

"You don't know that." Emma sighed. "There was so much blood. I couldn't stop it. I had my hands on his chest. Ash was there. He was pressing on the wound too. We couldn't stop the bleeding." Emma opened her eyes to see the water swirling before it went down the plug. Red tinged the pure liquid as she washed the blood away. Suddenly the tears came. Stacie blinked back her own before stepping forward and hugging the younger woman.

"Mickey is a fighter. He's a strong man and he loves you."

"How do you know that?" Emma pulled away, her mascara smudged as she wiped her eyes.

"Because I know Mickey." Stacie smiled. The door to the toilets swung open as an embarrased Ash.

"Er, sorry. The doc wants to talk to us." Emma nodded before pulling the blouse tighter and walking out the room.

##########################

A/N more soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Reviews are dropping for this story - hopefully this chapter is better. I will be finishing Care but I want to get this story up and finished first. Or at least this chapter!**

**In Your Eyes.**

"Em?" Stacie frowned as she watched her friend. "Emma? Is there anything you want to ask the doctor?" Stacie rested a hand on her arm as Ash and Albert watched. It was obvious the younger woman was still in shock. Emma closed her eyes for a moment.

"Can I see him?" Emma asked quietly. The doctor nodded before ushering her out of the room.

"Bloody Nora," Ash wiped his hand over his face. "He could have died."

"I know." Albert looked at his friends. "Sean and Danny have taken Carole and Eddie back to the apartment to wait for news. I just spent the last forty minutes talking to DI Nikki Page."

"Max's daughter?" Ash frowned.

"She's investigating the shooting. I told her that we don't involved the police."

"Albert." Stacie glared at him. "Someone shot Mickey."

"I know."

"Someone tried to kill him! I think we can safely break our code and get the police involved!" Stacie hissed. Albert remained calm.

"Like we did when Ash and Emma were attacked?"

"When? What?" Stacie looked from Albert to Ash. Her fiancé looked at the floor as Albert realised no one had told her about the Russian and the impromptu trip to Cardiff before Danny and Stacie had come home.

"I'll explain later." Ash promised. The look in Stacie's eyes told him that she intended for him to keep his word.

"Yes, you will." Stacie raised an eyebrow. Ash looked towards Emma as she closed her eyes. He knew how much she hated talking about their time in Cardiff and the job that went wrong. His ribs still hurt occasionally from where the thugs had beaten him up. Albert ran a hand over his face.

"Anyway, I told Nikki that I think they should look for a dark-haired man in his early forties. That was all I saw at the wedding."

"No." Emma snapped. "You saw more than that. This isn't like what happened with the Russian. This is life or death. Mickey could have died. I thought he had." Emma's voice cracked as she looked away. "Let the police do their job. If they find whoever did this then I don't care if I go to prison for everything we have done."

"You don't mean that!" Albert snapped. "Emma, think about it. We only ever con people the police can't touch."

"Still illegal." Emma glared. "Mickey nearly died."

"And what is it Mickey always says?" Ash smiled at her. "You can't con an innocent man."

"It was him." Stacie rested a hand on her still flat stomach. "Jake."

"Stace." Ash watched as she began pacing the small waiting room.

"He told me. The day I left America he told me. If Danny was here, he'd tell you." Stacie stared out of the small window in the corner. The sun beat down on the hospital grounds as Ash approached her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and waited for her to continue. When she didn't he prompted her.

"What did he say? Stace?"

"That I'd be sorry." She paused. "He knew I'd got away. That Danny was ok but he also knew about you and the others. He knew Mickey had looked out for me when we were younger. He wouldn't kill me because he knew I'd have to watch. He knows shooting Albert would make you all go berserk."

"Thanks." Albert sighed.

"He doesn't know Emma and Sean. Killing you, Ash would make me hate him even more. Killing Ash would only make Albert and Mickey go after him even more. If Mickey, if was." She paused as she realised Emma was in tears. "Oh Em."

"If it was Mickey, he thinks the crew falls apart and he's won." Emma narrowed her eyes. "And Albert, you think we can stop him now? Now when he's nuts enough to fire a gun in London, in broad daylight? At a wedding!" Emma walked away as Albert caught her arm.

"Nikki was brought up by a grifter. The best. She knows what we do." Emma remained silent. "She wont save our asses but she will protect us where she can. She's one of the few cops that can see our worth. We remove the scum that the law can't touch."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Doesn't change the fact Mickey was bleeding in my arms, though." She watched as he looked away, for a moment she felt guilty for upsetting him but before she could say another word she was interrupted by a young nurse walking towards them.

"Are you with Michael Stone?"

"Yes." Albert nodded.

"I've been told that only two of you can see him at any one time."

"That's ok luv. Emma go on. He's waiting for you." Ash gently ushered her towards the nurse. "We'll go in later." The nurse nodded in understanding before leading Emma through the doors to the treatment rooms.

######################################

"Eh?" Eddie sighed as he opened the door to his flat. Carole headed straight for the sofa, taking off her high heels as she went. "You don't think all this is an omen? I mean Mickey getting shot at our wedding?"

"No." Carole smiled slightly before holding out her hand for him. "Come and sit down. I think my mum might think so but no. It was just some scumbag with a grudge and a gun." She frowned as Eddie pulled her into his arms.

"What is it?"

"The hen night." Carole sighed. "Stacie's ex turned up. Was chatting Emma up at the bar. You don't think?"

"Did 'e say anything to you?"

"No." Carole smiled slightly. "No, Stacie was worried though. Oh I dunno." Carole rested her head against his shoulder as Eddie closed his eyes, already exhausted. It was not the way he thought he would spend his wedding night but he was relieved they were together. He knew it could so easily have been either him or Carole in the hospital.

#################

Emma paused as she walked into the quiet hospital room. Mickey laid on the bed, a myriad of wires and monitors hooked up to him told her he was still alive. His face covered by an oxygen mask made it difficult for her to see him properly.

"It's ok." The nurse smiled. "You talk to him." Emma nodded as the nurse quietly left the room.

"Mickey." Emma took his hand in hers, mindful of the green venflon that sat there, connecting him to a blood transfusion. "You scared me." His eyes stayed closed as she spoke. "Bloody idiot."

"Sorry." He mumbled. Emma's eyes shot to his face as his hand curled around hers. "I."

"I thought you were dead." Emma blinked back tears.

"No, I'm fine. Just a scratch." He tried to smile as Emma shook her head.

"I think the others know all about us." Emma sighed. "The way I reacted sort of gave us away. Even Sean has been really nice about us."

Mickey watched as her eyes met his. "Emma."

"Sorry." Emma sniffed slightly as he squeezed her hand.

"We'll be ok, Em." He smiled at her. "I'm going to be out of here as soon as I can. I'll be fine and you and me." His eyes held her gaze as she blushed. "I heard what you said. Before the ambulance picked me up. I heard."

"Ah."

"Did you mean it?" His eyes searched her face. He knew her well enough to know when she was keeping something from him.

"Yeah." She blushed. "Yeah I meant it."

"Good." Mickey smiled as he tried to keep his breathing steady. "I love you too."

###############################

A/N Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine. Broadway Baby - I hope you like this.**

**Recovery**

"Mick?" Emma looked at him as his eyes held her gaze. She had known him long enough to know when he was being completely honest with her. "Oh God."

"Em?" He breathed heavily, aware that every breath burned.

"You love me. You weren't just saying it because I had."

"Emma." He gasped the breath out. "I love you. I meant it. I'll always mean it." He smiled behind the oxygen mask as Emma wiped a tear away from her eye. She kissed him gently on his forehead. His eyes flickered closed.

"Sean has taken Carole and Eddie home."

"Ok." He breathed.

"Ok, Mr Stone. I'm Mr Frackerall. Your surgeon. It seems we have a bullet to get out of your chest before it can do anymore damage than it already has. This is your wife?"

"Not yet." Mickey smiled as Emma blushed.

"Ah well an Emma Kennedy was mentioned as a next of kin alongside an Ashley Morgan."

"Emma is my fiance." Mickey smiled. "Ash is a very good friend."

"Oh I do apologise. You are?"

"I'm Emma." She sighed, glad that she could at least answer with her real name. She kept Mickey's hand enclosed in hers. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, if I have my way." The surgeon smiled. "The nurse will prepare you for theatre now Mr Stone and your, er lady friend can see you when you are returned to the ward." The bow tie wearing man walked out of the room. Emma pulled a face as Mickey smiled.

"Do you think he thinks Ash is a woman?" Emma asked as Mickey winced in pain.

"Don't. Make." He paused to catch a breath. "Me laugh."

"Oh God. Oh God, I'm sorry." Emma gasped. Mickey squeezed her hand before smiling at her. Two porters arrived and before Emma could say anything else he was whisked away to the operating theatre.

#############################

Three Weeks Later...

"Ash!" Albert walked into the apartment as Ash and Danny sat at the breakfast bar eating toast. "Will you hurry up?"

"Albert, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Ash shoveled more cornflakes into his mouth. "I am not gonna starve meself."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Emma smiled as Ash swallowed.

"Em, it's lovely to see that smile back on." Ash stated.

"Eddie and Carole will be waiting for us to pick them up." Stacie stated as she stared at her ginger tea in disgust. "What time is Mickey coming home?"

"Later today." Emma smiled. Sean rolled his eyes.

"I always knew something was going on with you two." Sean hopped off the stool as Ash and Stacie exchanged glances. Everyone knew how overprotective Sean could be. "Dunno why you tried to hide it."

"Because you warned him off the first time we met." Emma stated as she pulled her fawn jacket on. "Oh and the fact that any time I ever get a boyfriend you have a minor nervous breakdown. Yet, little brother you can date anyone you feel like and I am supposed to stand by and watch them break your heart." She held his gaze as Sean shrugged.

"Didn't want to see you get hurt. That's all."

"Aw." Emma ruffled his hair as he pulled a face and tried to dodge her. "I never knew you cared." She teased.

"Yeah well." Sean blushed as Danny and Ash laughed.

"Come on." Albert tried to usher them out the room as Sean continued to dodge his sister.

##################

"Breathe in." Mickey did as he was told. The cold metal of the stethoscope pressing against his bare chest. "Out." He did the same. "Any pain?"

"No." Mickey answered honestly.

"Good." The doctor picked up his charts. "Repeat chest xray this morning. Nurse? Can you arrange that? All being well, you'll be home in time for tea."

"Thanks." Mickey buttoned his shirt up, careful not to disturb the dressings across his chest.

"Nurse." The doctor turned to the pretty brunette next to him. "I'll prescribe analgesia and a course of antibiotics. Can you organise that from pharmacy?"

"Yes." She pulled a face as he left the room. "So. Home later?"

"Yeah." Mickey smiled. Suddenly his eyes flickered to the television in the corner. The news showed a rain soaked journalist reporting on a body dragged out of the Thames. "What's that?"

"Sad isn't it?" The nurse sighed. "A body was pulled out the river." She pressed th evolume button on the set before stepping back. Mickey's attention remained on the screen.

'The body of a man believed to be in his mid forties was pulled out of the river today. Although the man has not been officially named locals believe it to be a well known London born man who has been wanted by police in connection with a shooting over a month ago. Police so far have not commented on the course of death. We'll bring you more when we have it. Back to the studio.' Mickey remained silent as he watched the uniformed officers in the back of shot. All seemed to have white plastic suits over the police uniforms they wore. He knew, without the man being named, he knew the man in the river was the man that had shot him.

"Hey." He turned to see Albert and Emma in the doorway.

"Did you know about this?" Mickey stared at the pair. Emma frowned and shook her head when she realised what he was talking about.

"No." Emma walked towards him as the newsreader continued describing the gruesome discovery. "No, I had no idea."

"First I heard of it." Albert held Mickey's gaze. "Jake must have made one enemy too many."

"Yeah." Mickey sighed, wondering just how badly Albert was lying to him. Part of him knew the aging grifter had been involved in some questionable activity in his younger days and there was no doubt he hadn't killed the man that had made their lives a misery. Mickey sighed as he realised his friend was probably right, one day Jake was going to run into someone that didn't take kindly to his actions. It seemed that day had arrived.

"Mick." Emma turned and smiled at him. "Let's go home."

####################################

A/N please review. I think I may leave this story here. Please read Care if you liked this x


End file.
